What Happens in Vegas
by somedayyou'llloveme
Summary: A chance encounter and a whole lot of booze send two 'down on their luck' characters into quite a predicament. Will they work it out or fight it out? Mitsu. AU, a bit OOC


**What happens in Vegas**

Hello again, dear readers! (I know I've been away for so very long, what with real life and all…) This is the 'Prologue' of a sort of experimental fic I plan to work on.

It won't get a ton of updating, though I plan to have oodles of extra free time in May, which is when I'll really get down to writing and updating.

This story is somewhat loosely based on the movie "What happens in Vegas", with some plot adjustments to suit the characters and because I felt like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on! Nor do I own 'What happens in Vegas', I do, however, own some very yummy Pop-Tarts and a toaster.

And now, on to the fic. Enjoy~!

* * *

**Prologue**

Life sucks.

This is something the 20-something Akiyama Mio decided on the night when her life truly took a turn for the worst. There really was no way things could get any worse than they already were.

Her fiancé of four months was working a little late that day, which just so happened to be his birthday. It was a long-awaited day by the fiancée, for she had prepared a surprise party and invited all of their friends. As the cherry on top, she had purchased two tickets to Las Vegas because he had been working so hard as of late and she thought they should get away to someplace fun.

She did not anticipate his news, however.

Upon arriving home to his modestly sized apartment after his tediously long day at work, he had something he wished to tell a certain raven haired girl. A realization he had stumbled upon not too long ago.

The door lock rattled with the insertion of its key. She called to the now hiding people to be quiet, and turned off the living room light.

He opens the door, spotting his jittery fiancée, who manages a "Welcome home" in her anxiousness. The excitement doesn't go un-noticed by the fiancé, but he figures his news is of greater importance.

"We have to talk" He says solemnly.

"We'll talk later, come on into the living room" She brushes his attitude off as a hard work day, ushering him into the surprise.

"This isn't something that ca-", His voice now lightly irritated.

"Come on, come on!" Again, she ignores his growing aggravation.

"No, I have something to sa-"

"It can wait, lets g-"

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU", He finally shouts, his irritation at an all-time high now.

Sullen faces peek out from behind the furniture, the women already sending their raven-haired friend worried looks. His eyes widen as the sudden realization flows to him.

Her face lit up with shock and pain, and she uttered a weak "Surprise…"

* * *

"Life Sucks!" an angered young brunette calls out to the street, the dull street lamps her only listeners.

To this Tainaka Ritsu, the day would be remembered sourly. She decides that life doesn't get any worse than this.

Today was the day she was expecting a grand promotion at work, Tainaka Industries, a company owned by her father. This day was marked in her never-used calendar and counted down to like a child waiting for Christmas.

She arrived to work late, as she always did, and noticed, as she walked into her cubicle, the Post-it note stuck to her computer. It read: "Come see me in my office".

There was no signature. No initial. Nothing personal whatsoever.

There was only one person who could have left this message.

_This is IT!_, she thought excitedly, making her way to the boss's office with hastened steps, oblivious to the pitied glances she received from the majority of the other workers.

She doesn't knock at his door; she bursts right in and seats herself in the chair parallel to his own.

"What's up, Dad?" She doesn't speak formally to him; she rarely speaks formally to anyone.

"Ritsu, I think you know why I've called you in today" He spoke seriously, as was his position.

"Yeah" The atmosphere flew straight over the brunette's head.

"Alright, I won't put this off any longer" He closed his eyes decisively.

_Yes, yes! _Her eyes brimmed with anticipation. _Say it, say it!_

"You're fired"

_Yeahhhh! Wait, what?_ Her molten-brown eyes opened farther as her shock set in.

"What? Why?" She couldn't recall a single thing she'd done wrong.

"You've been late almost every single day you've been working here, Ritsu." His expression did not change. She did not faze him in the slightest. "I can't make exceptions like that, even if you are family"

He sent her out of his office, and she finally caught those pitying looks from her former co-workers.

She packed up her desk into a box, the stereotypical 'I just got the boot'-box that she'd seen millions of times in the movies, but never had to carry out herself.

She exited the large sliding doors of the company building, muttering a pathetic "damn it".

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I'm currently battling a cold and it inhibits my writing ability considerably. If you squint you might be able to find the lung I coughed up.

I found myself in a state of lethologica (look it up) quite often in the midst of writing this.

Anywho, enough of me. The story. The prologue was short, yes, but I plan to make the other chapters longer.

If you'd like to see more in the not-so-near future or if you spot grammatical errors, review!

-Someday


End file.
